Diddy Kong Adventures
by Darelle The Author
Summary: A series of stories involving Diddy Kong getting in and out of trouble. Check out Diddy Kong tearing through DK Isles without Donkey as his wingman. Oh, it's not as bad as it seems...it's much worse!
1. Just The Beginning pt 1: A Hero's Lament

Diddy Kong Adventures:

Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OWNED BY NINTENDO OR RAREWARE! I DO NOT OWN DIDDY KONG, DIXIE KONG, NECKYS, ZINGERS, KONGO JUNGLE, OR ANYTHING CHARACTERS OR LOCALS MENTIONED BY ANY CHARACTER. **_**However, I do own this storyline.**

Kongo Jungle was peaceful, at least in the less dense parts of it. The sun was high and the sky was a cloudless cerulean blue. The grass grew with a lush green tint here. The soil was a yellow green where the grass was not growing and several parrots were screeching in the distance. It was a perfect day.

Diddy Kong sighed as he leaned against the base of a thick, banana tree. His black eyes staring at a discarded banana peel mere feet from himself. It was a wonder that he didn't burn straight through the peel's material.

The chimp sighed deeply as he allowed himself to slide down the tree trunk onto his bottom. Although he had been through a trying experience last week that almost cost him everything that was important to him, he would have given anything to live that week over forever. He was somebody then. This week however, _I'm just like that banana peel…_Everything that had happened this week made the previous seven days seem like heaven.

Although technically he had gained the title "hero," nobody seemed to really care. Everybody on DK Isles still treated him like a child. Anytime anybody came for help the first thing out of their mouth was, "is Donkey around?" Whenever he would answer "no" they would just shrug and turn to leave without even asking for Diddy's help. He even offered his help to a few of them but they would say something to the effect of, "oh don't worry about it little guy. I'll just come back and ask for Donkey later."

_Little guy_ that just burned the chimp up. Did no one remember that Diddy _saved_ Donkey's life from that scaly psycho, K. Rool? Nobody seemed to care that he was just as much of a hero as Donkey Kong. That hurt most of all.

Just then, a huge pack of bananas fell right next to the peel. The shadow of the banana bunch completely covered the peel in darkness. _Yep…just like that peel, completely over-_

Just then a female's voice cut through his depressed thoughts, "Hey Diddy, what's up?" Diddy sighed in response.

"Still moping over the whole 'hero situation' huh?" The voice was soft spoken but familiar.

Diddy raised his eyes to her but the sun obscured her features for a moment. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and a pink shirt and beret came into view. Next came the blond bangs and huge ponytail. Finally the brown fur revealed a young chimp like himself, Dixie Kong, his girlfriend and second closest friend. She made a goofy face at him but he simply sighed which caused her face to fall flat.

Usually her offbeat sense of humor and nutty attitude was enough to make Diddy bust up laughing or, at the very least, shake his head in confusion. Today, however, she might as well have talking to herself.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I ate your, lucky red banana supply," she paused to see her boyfriend's reaction, nothing. "I also had to pawn your guitar to pay Cranky back for shattering his crystal coconut." She glanced at him again, not even a nose twitch. "I'm breaking up with you," she said flatly. His head snapped up to her.

"What," his black eyes wide.

Dixie now had a serious expression on her face, "you heard me." She couldn't stifle her hint of a laugh on the third word.

Diddy released a breath he was unaware he held, "…Not funny Dixie!"

A warm breeze picked up as she immediately burst out laughing. "No, what isn't funny is this whole 'Mopy Diddy' thing. I want 'Crazy Adventurer-Diddy' back!" She said in a mock wail, "waaah, waaah, waaaaaaaaah."

Diddy had to cover his ears to because her wailing was gradually getting louder. "Alright, alright, _ALRIGHT," _he had to shout to be heard over Dixie's fake temper-tantrum.

Dixie smiled hugely, "Alright…now what…?"

Diddy raised an eyebrow, "I dunno, you're the one who wanted adventure. You know what time it is." Now It was Dixie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, pop culture references you can manage, but simple mischief is too much for you these days?" She tapped her chin with her index finger, locked in thought. "I know what'll make you feel better, pranking Cranky Kong!"

Diddy shrugged but followed his girlfriend down the path away from the tree and into the denser parts of the jungle. "So did you really pawn my guitar?" The boy asked causally. Dixie just turned to him with a glimmer in her green eye and an evil smirk on her face.

Diddy's eyes widened as she took off at full speed into the thick grove of trees. He shook off his shock and pursued her. "DIXIE," he shouted after her.

She laughed and said, "catch me and I'll tell you _exactly_ what I did with your guitar!"

Diddy just growled angrily, it was all he could do to keep from shouting again. That guitar was way too special for her to just sell without asking him…

He bounded from branch to branch trying desperately to keep up with his friend. She was tricky, however, she would fling herself to the left after bounding steadily to the right. She reminded him of barrel cannons that shot him all over DK Isles. She was moving so fast it was as though she had been launched from a barrel herself. She bounced all through the trees and then she was out of sight. The chimp looked all around but as he passed through the trees he forgot to reach out to catch the next branch. He slammed into the tree trunk and fell back to the ground painfully.

Stars danced in front of his vision as he sat up. He tried to shallow the huge lump in his throat but the more he tired to, the more he choked. He had to stop to allow a breath of fresh air to flow into his mouth. "Whoo…I-I'm winded…man…" Diddy rasped.

The chimp looked around and realized he was deep in the jungle. There were huge lush green plumes of leaves atop thick cocoa brown tree trunks. The soil had changed from the strange yellow-green to a dark brown shade. The trees were tightly packed together in this area and sunlight barely broke through the limited openings. There were long strands of light reaching into the darkened clearing like skinny glowing fingers.

He recognized this place, it was the forest where the Neckys and the Zingers loved to hang out. One of the most dangerous places on DK Isles: Vine Valley. Why did she love to come here, and why did she love to force him to follow her into this Godforsaken valley? He sighed and plopped down, closed his eyes, and listened.

At first he could only hear wind rushes and bodies of water running below the valley. Suddenly his ears caught the vibrations of wings beating the air. The sound of one pair became the sound of three and it was a dozen in a matter of seconds: Neckys. Diddy would have opened his eyes if he hadn't heard the light hum of smaller wings, moving much faster. He couldn't tell how many were coming just from the sound but he did know what was stalking him. Neckys were gigantic vultures that could rip him apart in seconds, huge, vicious and ravenous they would tear at live prey until they were dead, then they would feast…sometimes prey did not have to be dead, incapacitated worked just fine.

The second enemy posed a much bigger threat, Zingers. Enormous hornets with stingers all over their bodies. Even more ferocious and territorial than the vultures, these enormous insects attacked anything they viewed as a threat and they attacked in packs, organized and extremely efficient in battle their "Diamond Needle Formation." They surrounded opponents and stung them relentlessly. Even if someone could manage to lift themselves over the diamond formation of stingers there was always three or four stragglers hovering just above the original pack of predators waiting to sting the living daylights out of anybody who tried to make an aerial escape.

The chimp eased his eyes open slowly. Sure enough, he was staring down the gigantic eyes of an oversized hornet. "Awww…crap," Diddy muttered irritably.

_Author's note: Thank you for your time._


	2. Just The Beginning pt 2: Running Scared

Just The Beginning

(Part 2)

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OWNED BY NINTENDO OR RAREWARE! I DO NOT OWN DIDDY KONG, DIXIE KONG, NECKYS, ZINGERS, KONGO JUNGLE, OR ANYTHING CHARACTERS OR LOCALS MENTIONED BY ANY CHARACTER. **_**However, I do own this storyline.**

**Author's note: I gotta thank the anonymous reviewers and The Lovely SxRF And Pyro MoK for reviewing. (And for posting that lil DK pic on her profile with that funny little overload explosion quote.) This chapter was supposed to be longer but eh…I'm working on chapter 3!**

* * *

**_THIS PART IS OPTIONAL_**

Cue theme music for opening: **"Diddy Evolution" **youtube it if u want since stupid FF won't let me add the link! (and yes, the entire song) Done? Good, start the chapter.

**_THIS PART IS OPTIONAL_**

* * *

Diddy barely had any time to react at all as the gigantic hornet flipped to stab the chimp with it's stinger. He rolled backward and away from the bumblebee attacker. However, it was too late, the buzzing that surrounded him signaled what the chimp was trying to avoid: the Diamond Needle Formation.

Zingers to the left of him; Zingers to the right, Diddy felt a warm and muggy dampness settle over the area, which is what often happened when the gigantic hornets gathered together. It was a distraction tactic: prey would start to sweat from humidity, anxiety and fear. The sweat would serve as an indicator, signaling the bees to swarm the prey and sting it to death. If the prey did not perspire then it would not be safe to attack. Generally, creatures that are not afraid of swarms will be prone to fight back and Zingers, which were not very durable, would be killed in the ensuing battle.

Once, the chimp witnessed Rambi the rhino caught by a swarm of fifteen Zingers. In forty-five seconds fifteen Zingers were dead and Rambi trotted out of the Jungle in style. Diddy, however, was not a rhinoceros, he did not possess steel hardened skin, or a tungsten sharpened horn. He also did not weigh a half ton and did not hit with the force of dynamite. In other words, Diddy was in deep trouble.

The buzzing of giant insect wings seemed to fill the youngster's head as swarming Zingers pulled even tighter around the small chimp, warming up the already humid area. The heat was becoming unbearable, Diddy's head began to spin, the yellow and black fuzz covering the gigantic predator bees seemed to swirl and shift into wispy and cloudy fog. Something was wrong, there was a hallucinogenic haze being cast over him. He stumbled around stupidly. Suddenly, the same violent hornet that had attacked him just seconds before had returned.

There was a flash of mustard and onyx pigments and then Diddy had found himself on the ground. He vision grew even more obstructed as the soil beneath him slid out of focus. The pores on his body all opened at the same time, he could not concentrate on escaping, he was still unsure if he had been struck or not. His hands fumbled confusedly over his person and he heard the angry buzzing climb in strength. They were about to swarm him!

His hands immediately stopped and dropped to his sides, he held his breath and tried to come up with a plan, something, _anything. _His hands slowly slipped into his pockets but there was nothing of use in either of them. Just a few DK coins in his left pocket and a discarded banana peel he'd been too lazy to throw away, nothing he could use to fight his way out of a pack of giant hornets. Diddy let out a sigh of defeat and suddenly the buzzing and heat was right in front of him: a Zinger was definitely on the attack. Without thinking, the chimp plunged his right hand into his pocket and threw the greasy banana peel directly at the attacker.

A dissonant buzzing sounded from before him. The banana peel had struck one of the Zingers. Diddy's clouded vision yielded patches of lemon and raven around him. Before him, a hazy view of dark green snaked forward: a path out of the Diamond Needle Formation.

Without missing a beat, the chimp sprinted along the path he felt the breeze around him begin to heat from the friction. Diddy felt he was in a hot wind tunnel as green blurs flew by his vision. He ran in zigzags to avoid the Zingers that the chimp was sure were pursuing him. _Gotta lose 'em, _he kept telling himself. _I just gotta-_ SPLASH!

The poor chimp accidentally stumbled into a river. Diddy tumbled through the water frantically, wildly clawing to find the surface. His head finally broke the water and he opened his eyes to see an area of the jungle where the trees parted slightly.

As he pulled himself out of the river, the chimp noticed that he had drifted downstream a ways. The Zingers frenzied buzzing was further away, he was safe…for now.

He looked at the water and saw a sickly yellow residue floating on the top of the water like strangely colored oil. "Was that on me? Sick!" The chimp realized that the Zingers were spreading this oil around when he was surrounded; this gunk clouded his vision.

"At least I got away," Diddy quipped triumphantly. _But everyone else who comes across them is in big trouble. _The chimp ignored the sour thought but it was followed by another. _I hope Dixie's okay._ He bobbled in the water as he tried to get his bearings. Nothing would happen, Diddy was sure of it. Besides, who would be dumb enough to wander into Vine Valley by themselves? The answer came in the form of a scream: "AHHHH! ZINGERS!"

Dixie's voice came from the same direction as the Zingers. Wasting no time, Diddy charged back to the giant hornets as though he were being shot at.


	3. Just The Beginning pt 3: Simian Warfare

Just The Beginning

(Part 3)

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OWNED BY NINTENDO OR RAREWARE! I DO NOT OWN DIDDY KONG, DIXIE KONG, NECKYS, ZINGERS, KONGO JUNGLE, OR ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCALS MENTIONED BY ANY CHARACTER. **_**However, I do own this storyline.**

**Author's note: Once again I gotta thank the anonymous reviewers and The Lovely SxRF And Pyro MoK, Captain Bones, zamillion, NinjaWriter09, and Katakana Kong for reviewing. Additionally, if you like smart-mouth characters and fighting then you'll like this chapter, if not then…eh, sorry my bad! On with it and, yadda, yadda, yadda…**

*****

Cue theme music for opening: **"Diddy Evolution"** (insert youtube) .com/watch?v=tjc70X6pyTc (and yes, the entire song) Done? Good start the chapter.

*****

It was unfortunate that nobody had been careless enough to leave any barrels lying around. Whenever they weren't needed, barrels or all shapes and forms could be found at any tree-trunk base. Now, as Diddy saw Dixie was surrounded by the Zingers, there was nothing, not even a plank of wood. The chimp shouted as loud as he could and all eyes turned to the speeding monkey.

Diddy felt everything slow down around him as he somersaulted into the fray. The closest Zinger soon found a chimp upon its face. The startled Zinger took flight, but it was too late; Diddy had brought his right foot up in a slicing arc and smashed it right into the hornet's oversized eyeballs. The Zinger then flew into a frenzied descent, desperately trying to regain its vision.

Diddy Kong plummeted in a nosedive back into the circle of enemies. The Zingers all bunched together and all shot up to attack the chimp. The first unfortunate hornet reached the monkey but he had brought both of his arms down with like he was smashing a nail with a hammer. The giant bee barreled into two of its allies and blasted them all out of the sky. Another Zinger came from behind but Diddy's back foot sent the hornet spiraling away.

Diddy hit the ground beside Dixie but fell to his knees from his aching hands, he had accidentally struck some stingers. "Jeez, Diddy! You never told me you were a "Jungle Smash" champion!" Diddy could not help but laugh at Dixie's joke. "You never get tired of almost getting us both killed, do you," he counter-questioned. She shook her head with a large grin.

Diddy was about to say something else when the buzz of hornets returned, with a familiar flap of wide wings, "Crap, the Neckys are here!" The chimp pulled his girlfriend to the shaded safety of a large palm tree. Both chimps crouched down and waited for the danger to pass. There was screeching and buzzing all around them. Dixie whispered, "You did a pretty good job smashing up those bees like that. I don't even think Donkey Kong himself could have done that!" Diddy knew that she was saying this to boost his confidence but he appreciated her words all-the-same. She must have read his mind because she quickly added, "I meant what I said, that was completely awesome! You're like a 'Zinger Predator' or something," she giggled at her own joke.

_If only you knew how much _you _had to do with that "beating" I gave those bees, Dixie; _Diddy thought to himself. "Hey," Dixie poked her boyfriend, "what's wrong?" The boy just stared at her blankly. "Don't try to pretend like nothing's wrong, you were 'lost in space' again, so tell me what's wrong?"

There was nothing really "wrong," in truth, Diddy was feeling better than he'd felt all day. It was now that he worried what would happen to him should there ever be a day that Dixie would not be around. Dixie, who seemed to have a radio broadcast of all of her boyfriend's thoughts, answered, "I know you're worried, but you've gotta chill out a little more. I mean, sure we're fighting for our lives right now, but you have to have a little more fun."

Diddy stared at his girlfriend incredulously. She wore a wide smile running the length of her face. Her facial expression changed from one of content to another of terror. "What," Diddy questioned her. Her arm trembled as she pointed over his right shoulder. Hot breath shot down the back of his t-shirt.

The chimp turned around slowly and found himself face-to-torso with a wall of blue muscle covered by army fatigues. Of all the Kremlings that roamed the land this particular enemy, known as Krusha, had to be among some of the dumbest, most vile, and most powerful Kremlings of their ranks. These tanks of blues scales were virtually indestructible, only being defeated by projectiles such as barrels or steel kegs or the full weight of Donkey Kong slamming down upon them. Any attempt Diddy made to scratch them were met with laughter and Dixie had never faced one in battle, (although she had insulted one's mother to his face and ran away.) Its build was huge and bulky, like a lizard football player. Huge girder-like arms and legs as thick as tree trunks with hands and feet the size of trash can lids. Add some large bone-like spikes to the top of its head and here you have the body of a Krusha.

Diddy looked around, there were no barrels and Donkey Kong would not just swing in and "save the day." In other words, Dixie and Diddy were in big trouble. "Hey brat, this is Kremling turf. Beat it," the muscle-bound lizard barked.

"What," Dixie replied before Diddy was able to say a word. "You say you're a Kremling _turd? _That's very big of you to come out and just admit to our faces, you must be very confident in your personality." Dixie was always quick with the insults. Diddy, however, was having a crisis in his mind. _Dixie is going to get us killed!_

The Krusha cocked his head in confusion as he strained his face in thought. An angry expression flickered across the Kremling's face. "What'd you say to me you lil' squirt!?" The Krusha reached for the girl and completely ignored the boy. Suddenly, a red cap obstructed his view, "What?"

"Calm down there big guy," Diddy negotiated. "You'll have to ignore her, she's slightly deaf…and," the chimp dropped his voice and leaned in a little closer to the Kremling, "she's completely gone in the head, absolutely nuts, ya know?"

"What's that you said, Diddy?" The male chimp tensed as he heard Dixie call him. "Oh, nothing, not a thing," he answered her. _If she could hear what I said…_There would be pain in Diddy's near future. Diddy whispered once again, "see, 100% wacko."

The Krusha grunted and shuffled away.

"What's the matter, running away from a party _you _started!? Too much of a coward to beat up two little chimps!?" Dixie's shouting got the Krusha's attention once again. Diddy fell back as the muscular Kremling turned back to face them again.

"That's it," the Krusha shouted, "I'll tear open your insides and feed your gizzards to my younglings!" Dixie scrunched up her face in disgust "Eeee-oooooh, no thanks. I prefer to keep all my insides inside of me and out of the bellies of any lizards, thank you for your interest though." Diddy turned to her and glared. "What," she spat defensively.

Diddy had no time to answer, however, because Krusha lunged at the two chimps. Both simians pulled away from the lizard. When they were a safe enough distance away the boy finally spoke again, "You just _had _to egg him on, didn't you?" Dixie opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off, "why could you have just let this one go, huh?" Once again Dixie tried to speak and once again Diddy talked over her, "a peaceful solution, I made a peaceful solution to avoid fighting…but no, you couldn't let that be, could you!?"

Dixie finally exploded at her boyfriend, "WELL EXCUUUUSE ME FOR LIVING! I-" Krusha reached for her but Diddy made an attempt to cartwheel the Kremling back but was repelled himself. The chimp gritted his teeth and jumped at the lizard bodybuilder again but was swatted into a bush.

Dixie edged back into the tree trunk and yelled. "Hey, that's five yards for unnecessary roughness! Ok, back it up, big guy," Dixie shooed the lizard away. The Krusha narrowed his eyes and puffed his chest out. The small chimp was not intimidated, however. "I _know _you don't think you're going to touch me…" She held a dangerous tone as she straightened herself up.

"I am going to flatten your furry butt, and then I'm going to use your pelt as blanket." The Krusha looked absolutely murderous. Dixie gagged, "At first you wanted to eat my entrails and now you want to use my skin as a blanket. Is Kremling commerce really that poor?" The Kremling twisted up his expression in deep thought again. Dixie sighed; _maybe subjects like money are too complex for this meathead. _She charged at the lizard on all fours. The Krusha brought up a powerful arm and drove it down in an attempt to make due on his promise to "flatten" Dixie.

The jungle floor shattered under the sheer impact of the lizard's arm. "Game over," the Krusha growled. As he lifted his arm, however, he saw that there was nothing under it, not even a pink beret to show for it.

A whistle sounded above him, "I'm up here!" Dixie waited until the confused Kremling raised its head to her before whipping her long blond ponytail down upon its face with a crack. The lizard's head snapped back painfully. "And now I'm not," she said triumphantly as she twirled back to earth. The Krusha whipped its head back and saw that the small chimp had her back to him and he ripped a bush right out of the ground. He took hold of the root, spun it over his head, and swatted the monkey as hard as he could.

Dixie felt a searing smack on her back as she suddenly flew into a tree with all the speed of a rampaging rhino. There was a painful thud and dancing of stars before the chimp's vision before she had realized she was still in a fight. Before she could even stand up, however, a shadow fell over her, a very large shadow. "Aw jeez, hittin' a girl when she's down!? You Kremlings sure do play fair, don'tcha?" Dixie quipped without even turning to face her opponent.

"Kremlings don't play fair, we play to win!" The Krusha shouted while attempting to flatten the girl once again. There was a rustling of bushes and suddenly Dixie felt something shove her and the world spiraled out of control.

Diddy looked frantic, "Are you crazy, you could've been KILLED!" Dixie rolled her eyes and spoke with a cynical tone, "I didn't know you _cared."_ Diddy sighed and began to speak but was cut off by the Krusha reaching for them again. The two chimps ran out of the brush and back into the Zingers.

"Wrong way," Diddy nearly gasped. "Yeah, no duh," Dixie replied exasperated. The two made a run for the west, to the jungle exit but soon heard the flapping of large wings halted them in their tracks. A Krusha, a pack of Neckys, and a Zinger troop were all chasing them. _Now what? _Diddy thought. "Think of something, hero." Dixie pressured him. The chimps heard a loud roar from the lizard and fell under the brush.

"We're in trouble…" Dixie sighed. "Yeah, we are," Diddy replied. "If only there was a barrel…or a keg;" the chimp suddenly looked up into the tree near them and saw a multitude of fruit, "or something…" Diddy finished his sentence with a devious look in his eye. "What are you doing," Dixie sounded worried. Diddy turned to her, "How's you aim?" She looked up and saw what his idea was.

Both chimps climbed into opposite trees and snatched all of the fruit they were able to. Banana bunches, oranges, apples, pineapples, melons, peaches, pears, even some durian were all packed tightly behind them. "Now, we wait," Diddy said while eating some of his ammo. "Great, because we don't do enough of that as it is, do we?" Dixie sure knew how to bring a plan down. "Just sit there and wait!" Diddy was almost tempted to throw a durian at her. "Oh alright," she sighed.

An enormous vulture, at least ten feet in length flew close to Diddy's perch. Pineapple in hand he steadied himself. _Aim and…_Diddy let the fruit go and a loud bird's call echoed throughout the jungle treetops as the Necky hit the ground. "Alright," he congratulated himself. "Nice shot," Dixie added.

"Hang on, here come two more."

Diddy pointed out the couple of vultures flying toward Dixie. These were slightly smaller, by a foot or two. Dixie stood up on her tree branch and prepared herself like a diver would. "What are you doing," Diddy whispered urgently. "Ah relax," she whispered back and then she leapt from the tree. She landed squarely on the back of one of the vultures. Its partner had no idea what was happening and it just stared on. Immediately, Dixie grabbed the vulture's wings and pulled them about like horse reigns. Surprisingly, the vulture bent to her will. She pulled the wings and forced the vulture to perform a loop-de-loop. Then, a mischievous expression crept across her face as she looked at the other Necky who was still staring at her like a deaf and mute moron. Dixie forced the vulture she was riding to fly to its partner in a collision course. Both Neckys screeched as they collided with a crash and plummeted to the jungle floor. Dixie twirled her ponytail and gently settled down back on her perch.

Diddy's jaw dropped, _That…was kinda hot._ "…I'm both confused and impressed at the same time. Why didn't you just throw the fruit?" Dixie shoved a whole pineapple in her mouth and said in a muffled voice, "An' was' goo' foo'?"

Diddy sighed, "showoff…" Dixie swallowed the fruit and then winked at him, "jealous?"

It had literally taken thirty minutes for their weapons supply to dwindle to almost nothing. Diddy only had a few apples, some bananas, and a durian left. He had no idea what Dixie had left over but he hoped it was something good as he saw three Neckys emerge from the trees.

Suddenly he heard Dixie whisper urgently to him, "Diddy, throw something at them…I'm all out." The chimp almost fell out of his tree, "What happened, you only threw half as much fruit as I did."

"Well," she began sheepishly, "I also…kinda…ate most of the fruit I collected." Diddy shook his head, _typical Dixie. _"Ok, hold still." Diddy took aim at the vulture nearest to him. SPLAT! The pointed fruit nailed the vulture directly in the head and it reeled to it's right, slamming into its closest partner and that partner toppled onto the third as the trio crashed to the ground.

It was Dixie's turn to be in awe, "But, but, but," she sputtered nonsensically. "See, that's all of the efficiency with none of the extra work," Diddy said triumphantly. "…Well…I could've done that too…if I hadn't eaten all my ammo," Dixie muttered. "Riiiight," Diddy answered sarcastically.

"I can," Dixie argued.

"Uh-huh," Diddy replied, sounding less than convinced. Dixie glared at him but he couldn't hold back a smile. He was sure she could knock out those enemies the same way he had but there was something about her being annoyed that just made him smile, perhaps it was because his annoyance produced a smile upon her face. When she saw the smile she just stuck out her tongue and looked away.

Diddy suddenly heard buzzing. _More Zingers- _"Didn't we already take them all out," Dixie sighed. Another hornet shot from the trees quickly. There was something strange about this Zinger, maybe it was the fact that it seemed to be running from something rather than hunting for two chimps. Its flight was erratic, almost as though it were searching for a hiding place. It zigzagged quickly and crashed into the ground where it did not move.

"Now…there's something you don't see everyday," Dixie said with a raised eyebrow.

**A/n: Ok, for the record, I love Dixie's attitude in this story, (although it was accidental.) And there's a good fight-laden chapter for you guys. There's more in this manuscript actually but it feels like I'm starting a new chapter, so you'll have to wait till chapter 4 to see what happens next.**


End file.
